Facing it Together
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Hodgins and Angela's first night together – set the night after Hodgins was buried alive in season two. Lots of fluff! But please heed the M rating.


Summary – Hodgins and Angela's first night together – set the night after Hodgins was buried alive in season two. Lots of fluff! But please heed the M rating.

First Bones fanfic! Yay! I love Booth and Bones, but I simply adore, admire, and am insanely jealous of the love between Hodgins and Angela.

**Warning – 18 and over only, please. Sexual content.**

"I'm sorry if this is a little uncomfortable for you."

Jack Hodgins turned and took Angela's hands within his own.

"Angie, it's perfect. I've been in your apartment before."

"But I'm sure you aren't used to the smaller space. If you'd rather go back to your place, I can pack a bag really quickly," she rambled.

Hodgins' bright blue eyes sparkled as he brought her left hand up to kiss it. "Sweetie, it's better than my place. Your vibrant personality is everywhere here, and that is exactly what I need right now."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice wavering with worry.

"Listen to me," he pleads. "I just want to be near you."

"I'm just worried that my apartment is a little… small."

A light bulb went off in his head. "Angela, this space is more than open enough for me."

She sighed and gave him a weak smile. He gave her a full one in return, and her muscles relaxed a little when she saw that it reached his beautiful eyes. Eyes that, just a few hours ago, had been scared and full of dirt. Eyes that she had feared she'd never see lighting with happiness again.

"I'm just concerned," she confided. "I don't want to do anything to make you…"

"Don't worry," he said easily, leaning in and gently kissing her cheek, pausing for a few extra seconds to breathe in her intoxicating smell. "Can we go lay down? I'm really tired."

"Of course," she said hurriedly, releasing his hands and scurrying towards her bedroom.

Hodgins shook his head and laughed quietly before following her down a short hallway littered with pictures of her childhood. He paused at one, a wide smile gracing his face when he saw her as a five year old, laughing and spreading her arms out wide as her father lifted her high in the air.

"That was before he hit it big."

He turned and saw her leaning against her bedroom doorframe.

"We were at the park down the road and he asked some random lady to take the picture. It's my favorite."

"Mine too," he said. "You look so happy."

Hodgins took a deep breath through his nose as he felt Angela's hands gently touch his shoulder blades.

"Tell me if this bothers you, alright?"

He nodded, words suddenly failing him. Her hands rubbed up and down slowly before trailing down his back. He gasped lowly as her thumbs dug into his lower back, forcing his muscles to tense before relaxing. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as she continued up his back, massaging all along his spinal cord. Angela dug her thumbs into the knots along his shoulder blades. Her body was attuned to his every move, his every breath. She knew when to lessen the pressure and when to increase it. She knew when to move, when to stay.

After making sure every spot in his back was thoroughly taken care of, she gingerly slid her arms around his middle. She molded her front to his back, her eyes shutting as her lips connected with the soft skin on the back of his neck. She felt goosebumps rise up as on his flesh as she peppered a line of kisses along his shirt line. His larger hands sought hers, which she willing gave him. He laced his fingers with her own, pulling her arms tighter around him.

"You feel so wonderful," he whispered.

Angela cleared her throat and rested her cheek against his back, breathing in deeply, her eyes watering as she detected a hint of dirt. His thumbs stroked along the back of her hands, and he decided she had to have the smoothest skin he'd ever felt. Not that he had much to compare it to, only having had a few other women in his life before her. And all of them fell short when compared to his Angela.

Hearing what he assumed to be sniffling, he quickly turned around. His face fell when he saw two fat tears roll down her beautiful face. Not knowing quite what to say, he cupped her jaw in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. Hodgins kissed her forehead and drew her closer. Her arms once again went around his middle and she buried her face into his neck. She tried to keep it together, but that smell of dirt wafted through her nose and she let out a loud sob.

"Shh, Ange," he whispered, brushing his hand over her hair. "It's alright."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I shouldn't be falling a-apart like this."

"Of course you can," he chuckled, kissing her hair. "It's been an emotional day for all of us."

"I should be strong for you," she argued.

"You just being in my arms helps," he replied quietly, tightening his hold on her.

Angela pulled back to look up into his eyes and found them full of moisture. "I thought I'd lost you," she said sadly. "I thought I'd never get to tell you how much I love you."

Hodgins put his forehead to hers, still keeping eye contact as best as possible in the awkward position. "I know how much you love me."

"No," she quickly replied. "No, you don't, Jack."

The use of his first name surprised him.

"I… I love you so much," she said vehemently. "I love you _so much_."

"I love _you_ so much," he breathed, his voice shaky. "So, so, so much. That is all I could think about, Angela. When I thought I only had a few seconds left, I kept thinking about how beautiful you are. About how you make my heart beat faster than I thought possible."

"Before we got to you," she hiccupped, "I just kept thinking about how it felt to be in your arms. About how I feel like a silly teenager because every time I look at you, I get butterflies in my stomach. And about how you'd kiss me…"

He cut her off by doing just that. His lips molded against hers in a way that left her seeing stars. It wasn't too rough, not too soft. Her bottom lip nestled perfectly between his lips, and he always tilted his head just enough to give her the choice to deepen it or leave it just a chaste kiss. She stayed completely still, taking in every small thing and committing it to memory. The way his facial hair skimmed her chin and nose, how warm and full his lips were.

In a move that surprised her, he pulled back, only to dive back in, his lips open and prodding hers. She acquiesced to his silent request, opening her mouth in return. His tongue instantly found hers, sliding along it, enticing her. She responded in kind, tilting her head more in order to explore his mouth as he was hers. She whimpered when he nipped her bottom lip and raked his hands into her hair, kissing her far more passionately than she was used to. He made a low sound from the base of his throat when she fisted his shirt and pressed her body fully against his.

"Angela," he groaned against her lips when she shoved him against the wall before attacking his mouth again.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, pushing away from him.

"No, no," he said quickly, grabbing her hips and pulling her back to him. "I just… I want you. And… and we agreed that we wouldn't until we were together for a long time."

"I don't care," she said, shaking her head and smiling. "I want you, too. That was your rule anyway."

"Because you said you liked traditional," he laughed.

"I was _joking_," she said.

His face became very serious. "You were joking?"

"Come on, babe. Me? Traditional? No way."

A small, irritated groan left him only seconds before he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her straight off the ground, leaving her no option but to wrap them around him. Her arms went about his neck and she heaved out a breath when he slammed her into the wall closest her bedroom. His fingers dug into the back of her thighs and he kissed her with gusto, a fire that had always been tamed roaring to life between them.

Angela fumbled between them, her hands shaking as she tried to grab the hem of her own shirt. He laughed into her mouth and she huffed in frustration before he pulled back just enough for her to take the garment over her head. His eyes instantly fell to her perky, round breasts, encased in a simple black bra. His pants tightened uncomfortably as he shifted his gaze to her flat stomach and her hipbones, which were peeking out from her pants. A blush tinted her cheeks as she watched his pupils dilate.

"You are so beautiful."

Hodgins blazing eyes scoured a path back up before meeting her dark brown irises. She stroked his cheek tenderly, the entire mood shifting with just that one touch. He leaned in again, softly placing his lips upon hers. His tongue asked for entrance rather than demanded it, but she allowed it all the same. Their kisses were long and deep, the passion still evident but not nearly as hurried. After a few moments, Hodgins reluctantly broke the kiss.

"May I take you to bed, my love?" he asked while kissing up her jaw line.

Angela giggled quietly. "Of course, my liege."

"Oooh, 'my liege'," he murmured. "I like it."

She laughed as he sloppily kissed all over her neck while removing her from the wall and walking them into her brightly lit bedroom. He smiled when he saw the walls were painted purple and there were little trinkets littering the many bookcases lining the walls. He placed her on the bed, which was covered in a light purple blanket.

"You really like purple," he observed.

"Helps me to calm down after a long day," she said with a shrug.

"Mmm, this helps me," he whispered before kissing her again, still standing between her legs as she settled onto the bed.

Angela's hands went to his button up as his went to the button on her pants. Her nails going up and down his chest once she had the shirt opened distracted him from his task, though. She shoved his shirt over his shoulder and he stepped back from her in order to take it off.

"Oh… my… God…"

"What? What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Hodgins," she breathed, "you're cut like a model."

He laughed. "You hug me all the time."

"I knew you were solid but… _wow_."

"Glad you approve," he replied.

She reached for him and he went back to her willingly, his hands skimming along her sides and around to her back. He found the snaps to her bra and, in a move that surprised her, he unclasped it one-handed before pulling the straps down her arms. His breath caught in his throat as he finally saw the objects of his fantasies for quite some time in real life. Throwing the bra carelessly behind him, his fingertips slowly began to ghost over her breasts. He watched in amazement as her nipples puckered in the cool air of the room, turning into small, red beads.

"Babe," she sighed as he cupped both mounds. "Let's lay down."

His gaze snapped back to her, and she had to hold back a laugh as she saw the wonderment on his face, his hands still covering her breasts. He nodded dumbly and she had to physically remove his hands from her.

"I'm sorry," he said as she climbed onto the bed. "I don't know what happened."

Angela didn't reply, just unzipped her pants and slid them down her hips. Hodgins mouth dropped open and his crystal blue eyes widened as she revealed her black panties that didn't leave much to the imagination. He watched with rapt attention as every inch of skin was exposed to his hungry eyes. He could feel himself growing impossibly hard as she kicked the pants completely off, her legs spreading just ever-so-slightly – a clear invitation.

"Pants off," she said quickly as he made a move towards the bed. "It's only fair."

Without even thinking, he fumbled with the belt to his pants, his eyes still refusing to leave the exquisite form laying on the bed in front of him. After what felt like an eternity, he managed to get his pants off, the reaction to her near-naked form tenting his boxers. Angela bit her lip as she noticeably checked him out from head to toe, taking an extra few seconds staring at the last piece of clothing he had on.

Hodgins scrambled onto the bed, but slowed down once he was kneeling between Angela's legs. His hands trailed up the smooth skin of her thighs, watching as her eyes fluttered in response to his touch. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of her panties, taking care to wait for her hips to rise up before he took them down her long legs. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in as he finally set eyes on the completely bare form of the woman he loved. Her feet came up and began pushing at his boxers, getting them off his hips before he decided to take pity on her and slide them off the rest of the way.

Angela opened her arms to him, and he went willingly into them. They kissed and explored for a while, their hands covering every inch of the other's body. Hodgins groaned as she made the first move south, distracting him from his task of rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her legs rubbed the side of his as her hand wrapped around his erection. He wasn't huge, but he was definitely above average. She shifted her hips, trying to get where she wanted him the most as close to the object of her desire as possible. She was only able to stroke him a few times before he grabbed her wrist, ceasing her wonderful torture.

"Hodgins," she panted, "please. Please, I need you."

He rested his weight on both elbows beside her head, Angela's hands instantly reaching for his. Their fingers laced together as he moved his hips until he was lined up with her center, and then he pushed into her tight heat, their eyes sliding shut in tandem as the feel of it washed over them. She moaned and arched against him as he finally hit bottom, her walls pulsing around him as she tried to adjust to his size. He stayed mercifully still, his breathing sharp and shallow.

"You alright?" he asked breathlessly.

"Perfect," she replied.

"You feel perfect," he groaned.

Angela tipped her chin up, her lips connecting with his without even having to look. Her legs climbed higher up his waist and he took that as a sign to move. The kiss was quickly broken because of the need for oxygen as he pulled his hips back, only to fill her to the hilt once again. He began a slow rhythm of push and pull, taking his time to feel every stroke in and out of her.

"Open your eyes," she begged only a few moments later.

Hodgins obeyed her request, her dark eyes locking onto his baby blues. He suddenly felt a rush of heat spread through his chest and straight to his groin as he took in her beautifully flushed face. He suddenly realized the difference between having sex and making love. He couldn't tell where he ended and she began. He felt as though they were connected both mind and body. He had never felt so good or more loved in his entire life.

He knew Angela felt it too, because she gave him that special smile that was reserved only for him. But only a second later, she screamed his name and her velvet walls contracted around him. She said something, but he didn't hear her because he was too locked into her eyes, to her shaking body beneath him. He felt her entire body tighten and he instinctively sped up his pace, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room. A string of expletives fell from her lips and her hands squeezed his to the point of pain as white hot pleasure coursed through her veins before exploding into a plethora of sensations she had never experienced before.

She came around him so violently that he thought she was going to kill him. He felt her heels dig hard into his thighs, her soaking wet walls clamped down around him, and he was a goner. In a move that only added fuel to the already roaring fire, Angela began panting she loved him like a mantra as she continued to quiver beneath him. He tipped over the edge only seconds later, burying himself deeply into her hot core and emptying everything he had into her. They moaned in sync as he made a few last movements inside her, allowing her still-convulsing channel to milk him completely dry.

Hodgins placed his damp forehead against hers and let out a small laugh as they both came down from their intense orgasms. She turned her head and placed a loving kiss to his cheek, her lips rising into a smile as she felt him let out a deep, content sigh. Angela nearly whimpered in discontent when he finally rolled off her, but hummed in happiness when he tugged her to lay on her side. He wrapped her in his arms tightly as her front molded to his side, her arm going across his stomach and her head resting on his chest. He placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head as her leg went over one of his.

"That was amazing," he said quietly, kissing her head again. "You were amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she replied.

Hodgins tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you, Angela Montenegro."

"And I love you, Jack Hodgins."

They woke up a few hours later, wrapped up in blankets and each other after a blissfully dreamless sleep. They shared wide, happy smiles, each silently vowing that no matter what, they would make it through anything. Together.

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to leave your thoughts in a review. They mean so, so much. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
